love song
by katyrayanne
Summary: OneShot. Done to Tilly and the Wall's 'Love Song'


**Love Song**

Ron Weasley sat on a swing of a small park in Saint Ottery Catchpole.

_Well you walked into the room just like the sun._

He swore under his breath as thunder clapped, closely followed by a raging sheet of rain that continued to pour. Lighting struck in the distance, as Ron walked slowly The Burrow.

You see, twenty-two year old Ronald Weasley had recently moved back into his childhood home, after he had left his long time girl friend, Hermione Granger.

_And you woke the caveman from his endless slumber_

Hermione had helped Ron through so much, altogether too much.

_And with the quickness of your arm_

After Harry had died in the final battle against Voldemort, where both died, Harry and Voldemort, Ron had fallen apart.

The death of his brothers Percy and Charlie Ron had been hit hard. But, Harry, his best friend, was the last straw, he drunk, he slept, and that was his life.

Hermione never gave up, when she needed to grieve; she spent her time pulling Ron out of it.

_You pulled out a paint brush_

She helped him get up when he never wanted to move again. She threw away his whiskey and gin. No, he hadn't been happy about that. But, she'd done it, she'd done everything she could, and he stopped. He did for a long time. But, it started again.

_And you painted the sky back to blue_

Unbeknown to Hermione, Ron started to drink again for one reason, Guilt.

She helped him, she stopped him, and she_ saved_ him.

It was all too much, it was just too good.

_Now I'm standing on top of dirty clothes_

She was so much better than him.

_There's a tornado spinning in the corner_

She deserved _so_ much better. Every time Ron worked to get to be good enough for her, he just fell harder. 

Ron wasn't about to hurt her, or slow her down. So he did what he thought was best, he left her.

_**Flash Back**_

_**"Ron! I'm home!" Hermione's voice was nervous; she hoped to God that Ron hadn't been drinking while she had worked late. **_

_**"Ron? Are you here, Ron?"**_

_**Ron took a deep breath and gulped, walking down the stair well in there small flat, "Yeah 'Mione, I'm here."**_

_**She smiled her beautiful, relief filled smile.**_

_**Ron looked nervously away, his eye's landed on a picture, his seventh year at Hogwarts; Him, Hermione, and Harry, Hermione with a calm, collected upturn on her slim pale lips, Harry with the usual sheepish smile he got around cameras, his green eye's sparkling, and him, Ron, with a full out grin plaster on his freckled face, his oblivious, eye's, shining a naive blue.**_

_**He gulped once more.**_

_**"Her-Hermione, I...we need to..." he sighed, "We need to talk, Hermione."**_

_**Hermione palled, and looked at him calculatingly, "Ron..?" her voice betrayed her nervous stature.**_

_**Ron gestured into the living room, she followed hesitantly as he stood, and she sat on an over-stuffed armchair, that they had only bought because it reminded each of them secretly of Harry, though neither of them spoke of this, but had a silent agreement to buy it on the spot when they saw it.**_

_**Ron shook his head, and continued, "I... Hermione, I don't think we should be..." He bit his lip, "...Together...anymore..."**_

_**Hermione's eyes widened, and she starred at him in shock, "Wha...what?"**_

_**He sighed and said, "I don't think we should be together anymore. You and me.", Tears came into his eyes at the thought of being away from her.**_

_**Hermione's eyes streamed suddenly, she stood aggressively, and shoved past him, knocking over a folding table on her way, the picture of the trio fell to the floor, broken. The people in the photo gave surprised expressions, closely followed by laughter from Harry and Hermione, at the look on Ron's face.**_

_**She dashed up the stairs; Ron wiped his eyes, and then followed.**_

_**He reached their bedroom, and pushed upon the door, that had been ajar.**_

_**There was Hermione, sobbing slightly, while angrily packing his bag with aggressive jerks of her arm.**_

_**"Hermione, I-I'm sorry...but-but..."**_

_**She turned her cold brown eyes onto him, "What? Huh? But what? What! What Ronald!" She hollered at him, "What the hell do you want from me! WHAT DO YOU WANT! What Ron?" her voice was cracking.**_

_**Ron resisted the urge to beg her to stay, "I-I...I just..." he was at a loss for words.**_

_**Hermione screamed in anger. Her wand flicked jerkily, and one suit case flew at Ron knocking him over, the other out the window, breaking the glass.**_

_**"How could you do this to me? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" She screamed then turned away, "Go away. Just go away!" Ron chewed the side of his mouth hesitantly, and then stood, walking out of the room.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Ron bent his head, and continued walking. 

_And electricity flows, from your hands into my bones_

Ron took out his wand, and waved it at a small shrub in front of him, the shrub conveniently burst into flame.

_And my flesh turns pink with the warmth_

He sighed, **'Not exactly solving my problems, but I must say, I do enjoy the flames',** he thought with bitter amusement.

_Oh pretty love don't worry,  
With me you don't need a place to hide   
so just sit real still,  
and the light will flood in over the hills.  
And I'm walking around outside,  
and the springtime everything is sprouting green.  
And I watched this fight occur   
but only thought about lovers  
oh it's strange how the world becomes pure._

Lighting struck about six feet infront of him; he looked on bemused, **'Thank bloody Merlin I stopped to do that plant in... .'**

He continued down the path, not caring if he was in danger of lighting strike. 

Another flash of light, **'One hippogriff...two hippogriff...**_'_ the thunder roared. **'Bloody hell!'**

He ran the rest of the way to The Burrow. 

As he walked in, he shrugged of his coat, tossing it on a chair as he entered the kitchen. Only to see Fred and George, laughing at the table.

_And you were standing on top of tiptoes,  
in the kitchen as the water starts to boil._

"Well! What _have_ we got here?" said Fred 

"Been out in the rain again, eh?" George continued with a smirk. The twin's witty jokes had been cut rather short since Harry's death.

"It wasn't raining when I left..." Ron muttered under his breath.

Fred sat in the chair that had Ron's coat draped over it.

"Whatever you say, mate." George smirked.

"And _what_ do we have here?" Fred's eyebrow's raised as he pulled a flask from Ron's jacket pocket, he opened it and whiffed, "Fire whiskey?" Fred was almost impressed.

Ron's eyes widened. 

_As we removed each other's clothes,  
I thought I would sing some notes,  
so that maybe you would slow dance with me_

"Really?" this time it was George, Fred passed him the flask, he took a swig, "Yeah, that's Fire whiskey alright. What are you doing, Ron?"

"Decided to become an alcoholic? Have Fire whiskey around all day?" Fred was almost stern.

Ron folded his arms, "Give it back." he muttered.

"No bloody way!"

Ron grabbed for it, but missed, "Just give it back, alright?" this time he managed to get it.

"Damn it Ron!" George said, "What are you thinking?" 

"Is it about Hermione? Merlin Ron! Just go talk to her!" Fred continued. 

"I'm not talking to her! I stopped seeing her! I'm not going back to her!" Ron's voice was clenched.

_Oh pretty love_

"WHY NOT?" George said clearly, "Why did you break it off with her anyway? I thought you got along?"

Ron muttered something incoherent.

"I'm sorry?" Fred was almost sarcastic. 

"Because... She's better then me..."

_Don't worry_

"What?" Fred was both confused and angry, "Is this some crazy pride thing?"

"No! No...It's not...Why are you two here anyway?" he attempted to change the subject.

_With me you don't need a place to hide_

"We have to eat sometime. But, don't change the subject!"

_So just sit real still  
And the light will flood in over the windowsill_

"She...is just better alright? She can _do_ better! She wasted all that time with me while I was drunk to death, she could be minister of magic by now, but she took that stupid job as curse breaker for Gringotts, so she wouldn't have to leave and train!", he voice was breaking. 

Fred and George groaned identical groans and said at the same time, "What do you expect? She...Likes...You.

"She does want to leave, because she WILL MISS YOU"

"Or some other stupid girl thing!" 

"You'd have to ask Ginny about that, but at least _she_ moved out..."

_Oh yeah just sit real still,  
and you and me will bloom_

"Why would Hermione do all that stuff if she didn't like...I dunno, love you or something..." for once in his life George was at a loss for words.

Ron blinked as something seemed to click in his brain.

"I...I just wanted her to be happy..." he muttered.

_Oh you and me will bloom_

Fred and George rolled their eyes in unison. 

They stayed like that for a few more minutes.

_Or you and me will bloom_

Ron sighed once more.

Fred looked at Ron, suddenly grinning, "It's a good thing you said that, because we have a surprise for you." 

Hermione suddenly walked in from the other end of the kitchen, and looked up at Ron, her brown eyes look sad and slightly confused.

They walked slowly together, and looked each other square in the eye.

_On the windowsill_

All that needed to be said, could be seen from that moment where their two souls connected, and Hermione layed her hands against his chest, and stood up on her tip toes, kissing him passionately.

Fred and George grinned, "We did good, Forge." Fred nodded, "We did very good."

"I must agree with you there, Gred."

End


End file.
